The Valentine's gift
by lemmonpie
Summary: “For My Valentine” Contest Entry. Edward has a surprise for Bella this Valentine, he lears how to cook for her, how would the night play out? Vampire Edward, Human Bella. Happy Valentine's day! Enjoy!


"_**For My Valentine"**_

_**A Twilight Love Story Contest**_

_**Title:**__** "The Valentine's Gift"**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Pairing: Edward and Bella**_

_**Vampire or Human: Vampire Edward, human Bella.**_

_**For more information please see contest details on manyafandom or isabel0329's profiles.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight characters, but, of course, I own my imagination… **_

_**Enjoy guys and Happy Valentine's Day for everybody!!!**_

Saturday morning had come, but not just any Saturday, this was Valentine's Day, the first Valentine Bella and Edward would spend together. Bella was in her bed, her arms wrapped around Edward's left arm, as she slowly came into conscience.

"Good morning, my love" he whispered and caressed her cheek.

"Morning" she smiled, seeing him getting closer to kiss her softly on the lips.

"Happy Valentine's Day" he murmured against her neck, making her giggle because of the tickles his cold breath created.

"To you too" she said, kissing the top of his head. After a few moments, Edward got up from his girlfriend's bed and headed to the window "why are you leaving so soon?" she teased, still tangled on the bed sheets.

"Because tonight we are celebrating Valentine and I have to get things ready" he explained.

"Why can't you tell me what are we doing tonight?"

"Because it's a surprise, I know you don't like them but humor me, ok?"

"Ok" she agreed "I'll be at you house at seven"

"Alright" Edward smiled and rushed out of the window, just before Charlie woke up in his room.

Once at his house, Edward went straight to the kitchen, putted on an apron and begun cooking, the TV was settle on the cooking channel and he was coping the recipe for some sweet pumpkin and mozzarella ravioli and strawberry pie for desert, putting all his effort and attention on making a great Valentine Dinner for Bella. He had never cooked before in his whole life, not when he was human since his mother, Elizabeth, always took care of her little boy and, now, as a vampire, he didn't really had to cook his meals.

A few hours went by and everything seemed to be ready at the kitchen. Edward called Alice; her visions would come in handy today. Alice walked into the kitchen with Esme, holding her arm. At the moment they saw him, cooking they both had to stifle the giggles that the sight brought to them.

"_He looks so sweet"_ Esme thought.

"Thank you, _mom_" Edward smiled and turned around to get surprised by both Esme and Alice kissing his cheeks "What was that about?" he asked, still smiling.

"Your apron says '_kiss the cook'_, brother" Alice grinned.

"Oh" he said looking down at himself, he shook his head and turned to Alice "I need you to look into the future and tell me if Bella likes all I cooked" he requested.

"Ah, you are missing the magic words" his sister smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Please, Alice, tell me what will happen" he rephrased.

"Ok, then" Alice said and closed her eyes, seeing the future and how the night would play "she likes the ravioli and –_juk_- she likes the pie too and she loves the way you dressed the table" the pixie girl opened her eyes again.

"How am I setting the table?" Edward asked, looking for help.

"Oh, I'm not telling you that, she'll love anything you do" Alice smiled.

"And what was the _juk_ about?"

"I just got a glimpse of what Bella is wearing for tonight, but I'll fix it!"

"Don't drive her crazy, you know she doesn't like to wear dresses, Alice"

"I never said it would be a dress but Valentine deserves something more special than jeans" Alice smirked and disappeared to her room.

"Everything will be alright, dear" Esme said and patted Edward's shoulder and head out to meet Carlisle, they were 'hunting' for the weekend. Emmet and Rosalie were gone too, Edward was glad about it, listening to them on a Valentine rampage would be bad and Alice and Jasper were going to the movies, so Edward and Bella had the house to themselves.

He moved to settle the table, since Alice didn't help on this part, he did what he thought from the beginning. He put on the long red table cloth, the white roses in the middle of the table, the silver wear and the pink ceramic plates Alice had got. He wasn't passionate about them, but they were a cute touch.

At the same time Edward went to change his clothes, Alice arrived to Bella's home with a bag full of clothes and accessories. Startling Bella as she came back from the bathroom wrapped in a towel, Alice sat at her bed with the bag on her legs.

"I know you wish I was Edward, but we need to go over your clothes for the evening" Alice chimed.

"Alice, what's wrong with my clothes?"

"My brother putted a lot of effort so I think you should dress in something nicer than jeans"

"Fine, if it gets you to stop bugging me about clothes for a while, I'm game!"

"Great!" Alice clapped her little hands "I got you a knee high breezy black skirt, a deep blue cardigan and black pumps" she said as she took every item from the bag "oh, and I brought make up too!"

"You are the devil, you know?" Bella glared at her but grabbed the clothes and put them on. When she was finished she looked at herself in the mirror and realized that Alice really did know how to pick clothes, she looked so nice it was hard for her to believe.

"Let's get your make up done!" Alice pulled her to sit on the bed again to apply some mascara, lip gloss and a little of silver-gray eye shadow "you look amazing!"

"Thank you, Alice, I know I'm not ease for this things but I really appreciate it" Bella smiled.

"I know honey, now go meet Edward; he's been working like crazy for this"

After a quick hug, Alice left, climbing out of the window to meet Jasper at the movie theater. She had just had a vision of him buying all the tickets to the movie they wanted to see, so they could have some privacy…

Bella went to her truck, assessing the risk of driving with heels, she decided to take them off while going to Edward's to avoid any accidents. When she had arrived to the Cullen's door, she slipped the pumps back on, cursing Alice for the pain they coasted but thanking her at the same time for their beauty.

Edward was at the door before she got a chance to knock, dressed in a light blue button down shirt and some nice black jeans, holding his hand in front of him, leading her into the house. He stood for a second, looking at Bella from head to toe, taking all the detail of the patterns of her clothes and the impossible high shoes she was wearing.

"You look lovely" he breath out "what did Alice do to you?" he smirked.

"Well, she ambushed me when I got out of the shower and reasoned with me" she explained.

"Reasoned? How?"

"She talked about all you worked for tonight and I took the clothes she gave me"

"You didn't have to"

"It's good that I did, I like the way I look in this and you seem to like it too" she smirked, noticing how his eyes went a bit down the low neckline of her cardigan.

"I do" he said wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck "I love you and I love those shoes" he whispered into her skin, grinning mischievously.

"Enjoy the sight now, they are kind of painful" she smiled and looked into his eyes "but when I become like you I'd be able to wear them, they won't hurt, right?"

"I really hope not!" he grinned.

Edward led Bella to the dining room table. A few feet away from the table he stopped and kissed her lips again.

"Close your eyes, please" he requested.

"Ok" Bella complied with him and squeezed his hand more as he led her to the table. He stood behind her, resting his chin carefully on her shoulder, arms still wrapped on her waist.

"Open, love" he whispered again.

Bella did, she opened her eyes and saw the table, the red, the white, the pink and the orange candles, their light flickering across the table. She gasped.

"You like it?" he asked.

"I love it, Edward, it's so beautiful" she turned to kiss his cheek, his lips, his ear, anything and everything she could reach without moving away from the tight, strong arms that hold her peacefully "I love you" she whispered.

He kissed her again and pulled her chair; she sat and looked at the pink plate, a question in her eyes.

"Alice" Edward explained.

"I thought you couldn't read my mind"

"That one wasn't that hard, Bella" he grinned "I'll be right back" he said and disappeared into the kitchen, coming back a second later with a huge plate of the pumpkin ravioli "Bon appétit, my love"

"You did this?" she asked, surprised.

"From scratch" he smiled, triumphal, proudly.

"Now, I don't get why you made an entire Valentine's dinner if you can't eat it"

"It's a treat for you, you always cook for Charlie, and so I thought I could cook for you"

"That's sweet, but I would never put all this effort in Charlie's dinner, he just swallows" Bella grinned looking down at her plate. She took the fork in her hand and pinched one of the ravioli, carrying it up to her mouth, she took her first bite. She moaned and smiled, earning a look from Edward, who pulled an eyebrow up.

"What is it?" he asked, perplex.

"These are wonderful, Edward!"

"I'm glad you like it"

"Thank you for this" Bella smiled and kept on eating.

"You are welcome, dear, happy Valentine's Day" he beamed "this whole dinner is my Valentine's gift for you, since I wasn't allowed to buy you anything, I thought you'd like it"

"It's perfect" she leaned in to kiss him "happy Valentine's Day, Edward" Bella whispered against his cold, sweet lips.

She went on eating, Bella loved pasta and this was the better she ever had, not only for the amazing taste but for the great amount of love and endeavor that Edward had put on this whole dinner, knowing how he didn't like the smell of human food, this dinner meant a lot in more than one way. A half an hour later, she was done with the ravioli.

"I made desert too" Edward smiled a bit shyly for his usual manner.

"You spoil me too much" Bella grinned, resting her back on the comfortable chair.

"It's sort of my job, I'm your boyfriend, and I am meant to spoil you, make you feel like a princess and all that jazz, right?"

"Well, you kind of do and you know how much I love to spoil you in return" she smirked a bit.

"I know and you seem eager" he got up, taking her empty plate and coming back seconds later with a big piece of Strawberry pie, placed on another pink plate.

"This looks amazing" Bella smiled.

"Try it then" he gestured to the pie and hand her over a small dessert fork. Bella moaned again, the pie was _that_ good _"Oh, I love that sound"_ Edward thought, if he could blush, he would have gotten red as a tomato.

"It's delicious!" she smiled and cut a little piece, she held it in front of Edward's mouth "I know you don't like human food but this is so good" he eyed the red piece on the fork carefully, opened his lips and closed his eyes, like a child that doesn't want to take a medicine. He chewed a little and swallowed it.

"Well, that wasn't half as bad as I thought it would be" he smiled "Do you know why I made a strawberry pie?" he asked cutely and took the fork to feed the pie to Bella.

"Why?"

"Because the first day I saw you, you smelled like strawberries and I remembered that I liked them when I was a boy" he grinned and gave another piece to Bella.

Her eyes watered at the thought of him like a boy, a small child clinging behind his mother, looking at her through the green eyes he had before.

"I love you, Edward" she jumped to his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck "so much" she kissed him with all her strength.

"I love you too, my Bella" he whispered against her full lips.

"And you still haven't even seen my Valentine's gift" Bella smirked and jump off him, running to his room, until he got to her half a second later and threw her over his shoulder.

"I have the feeling I will love it" Edward marched to his room with Bella on his shoulder and locked the door behind him.


End file.
